


Blind date

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: What the title says. Some short, sweet fun with the boys.





	Blind date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



“Neville? Neville Longbottom?“

Neville looked up, surprise on his face. “Charlie?“

Charlie Weasely chuckled. “Hey, guess you're my date tonight?“

Neville nodded and smiled back. “Guess so. Take a seat.“ He gestured towards the chair opposite him.

Charlie did as he was told. “Man, I'm glad it's you.“

Neville eyed him curiously. “Why?“

“I only said yes to this blind date thing because I couldn't stand Ron's whining anymore. Don't get me wrong... I love my brother but he can be a right pain in the ass.“

Neville chuckled. “Tell me about it.“

Charlie looked amused and curious. “Does that mean you don't want to have a blind date?“

“No, no, no...,“ Neville seemed flustered for a second. “I... ehm... I don't mind a blind date. Not if it's with you.“

Charlie smirked. “That's good. Because I totally owe Ron a week of babysitting now.“

Neville didn't ask, but his questioning look spoke volumes.

Charlie made air quotes: “I know exactly the right guy for you,“ he imitated the voice of his little brother, “he's totally your type.“

“Oh!“ Neville blushed, the red on his cheeks making him even more attractive.

“Yeah, one week of babysitting the rascals.“

Charlie's hand touched Neville's wrist softly. “Gonna join me?“

Neville's smile lit up the room. “I'd love to.“


End file.
